What's going on?
by Black Bankai
Summary: What If Valtor was told to turn Ichigo into A girl, will Ichigo be able to go to back to being A guy? I do not own Bleach or Winx Club
1. Chapter 1

**No one's P.O.V**

It was early morning at the town know as Kurakara Ichigo A boy with spiky Orange hair is Asleep on his bed.

Then A man's voice is heard shouting "Gooood Moriiiiiinnnnnggggg IIIIIccchhiiggoo!" the man Jumps onto the boy, Which is when said boy wakes up and pins Isshin to the floor. "damn it old man!, you can't just attack me while I'm just laying there sleeping!" shouted the annoyed Ichigo. Ichigo is 15 he has on a pair of sweat pants on they are Black, he has brown eyes, and he had on A white under shirt on. Isshin leaves the room. Then Ichigo's substitute soul reaper badge goes off. " Oh, Great A hollow" said Ichigo grabbing said badge. He press the badge to his chest and got out of his body the boy was now in A Japanese styled robe. He had A sword on his back that looked like a giant kitchen knife, he had A red strap that held his sword on him. He left his home throw his window and flash stepped to were the hollow was.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

When I got to were the hollow was located I took down the hollow. "Well, you must be A soul reaper" said A male Voice "Who's the hell there!" I shouted "is that anyway to talk to someone you do not know?" asked the guy He appeared in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked "I am Valtor, and who are you?" asked the guy named Valtor "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I am the substitute soul reaper!" I said looking at the guy he had long Blonde almost tan hair, he was wearing A red long jacket, A purple vest, A white dress shirt, purple pants and black boots. " now I have been told by someone to turn you into A girl" said Valtor "By who!" I said "I can't tell you" said Valtor then he started to say something and then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's P.O.V**

When Ichigo blacks out Valtor completes his spell. Ichigo looks different he has long orange hair it goes over his shoulders his hair is kind of curly but spiky to it looks like it needs A brush, He is still in his Soul reaper uniform he is smaller now and is actually A she now. Valtor opens up A portal trows Ichigo into one heading for outside of Alfea and Valtor goes to his hide out.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

When I wake up I am in A forest but I turn my head and see something that looks like A castle. It is pink and purple. I got up and started to walk up to the building. When I got past the gate there was a lot of people walking around "Hello, and who are you?, are you new?, my name is Stella, what's yours?" asked A girl she asked A lot of Questions "My Name is Ichigo Kurosaki" I said I sound like A girl! Stella has long blonde hair, she is wearing A red striped green dress, she has brown eyes, and pink heels. "Hey, Bloom we should tack Ichigo to Ms. Faragonda" said Stella as A girl with orange hair came up she had on A T-shirt that was blue with Yellow Sleeves it showed her stomach she had on A pair of Blue jeans on. "Hey, Stella" said the girl named Bloom sounding not as energetic as her friend Stella. "Yeah, she should go and tack her to Ms. Faragonda" after Bloom said this she and Stella grab me and pull me off.

…

When we get to This Ms. Fara what ever her name is office what I see is a room with pink walls with purple trim.

At the desk sits a lady with white hair she has on glasses, a pink skirt, purple high heels, and a purple T-shirt.

"Hey Ms. Faragonda, we saw this girl and I think she's new here or lost." Said Bloom

"Hello I'm Ms. Faragonda, can you please tell me what your name is?" asked the lady now known as Ms. Faragonda.

"Yes I can my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" I said " Okay give me one second." she said then she types my name in

"Huh?, so you got attacked by Valtor?" asked Ms. Faragonda "You mean the guy with the long blonde tan hair in the weird clothes?" I ask "Yes" said Ms. Faragonda "oh um yeah and he turned me into a girl" I said "Well that is believable sense it does say here your male and you look kind of like the picture here" she said showing it to everyone "Wow, your Cute" said Stella. Then all of A sudden I felt Grimmjow's spiritual pressure


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I get up and run to the door to Ms. Faragonda's Office and ran out of the office down the hall and out the front door people were out there trying to battle Grimmjow but they were being thrown around like flies.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?!" I shouted.

"I was told by Aizen to come here to get two people one you Ichigo and it is really funny to find out that you got turned into a girl" said Grimmjow.

"Oh Screw you!" I shouted

"And the second person I have to get her name is Bloom" said Grimmjow just as Bloom comes out here with Stella and Ms. Faragonda.

"Why do you want me?"asked Bloom

"Someone who is working with Aizen wants to tack his revenge on you Bloom, and Aizen wants to tack revenge on you Ichigo for betting him." said Grimmjow

"Okay then I'll just kick Aizen's butt again"I said holding my sword in front of me getting ready to use Bankai.

"BANKAI!" I shout and then Red and black Reishi surrounds me.

When the Reishi Clears I know I am in Bankai but the Clothes feel different first my Legs don't have long pants on them and the Jacket like top feels tight in the chest area.

'Huh? Weird' I thought.

I looked Down to see what was weird my pants were not Pants any more they were shorts, I also have long White Socks, nothing new about the shoes, then I looked at my chest area and now I notice them...

So that's why I sound like a girl and why they said I was a girl and why I had I feeling that I was turned into a girl because I was turned into a girl!

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" I shout

_'You really are stupid Ichigo it happened when you battled that Valtor Guy' _said the voice of my inner hollow and even he sounded like a girl and she sounds pissed off at that.

'Okay so what do you suggest we do?, Huh?' I ask annoyed

_'I'm taking over I don't care what you say!' _said my inner hollow and I can feel the control being fought for.

"Let's fight Kurosaki!" Shouts Grimmjow

Grimmjow comes at me.

My inner hollow continues to fight for control of my body.

I rise my sword and get ready for Grimmjow, when he gets close I shout "GETSUGA TENSHO!" and it hits Grimmjow in the Chest sending him flying backwards he hits part of the school,

_''Times up I want out!' _says my Inner Hollow Ogihci.

**World of the living Orihime's apartment**

In the Apartment there is a large screen there are a lot of people in front of it there is an old man on the screen he looks Angry. 

"The Trader captain Soskue Aizen has escaped!" says the Head Captain sounding angry.

"When did it happen!" said a white haired kid.

"Were not sure yet Captain Hitsugaya, But I want Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue go to this place called Alfea this is were we fond Ichigo Kurosaki's Reishi"

after that is said the head captain was no longer visible on the screen.

A girl with Orange brown hair, Gray eyes, wearing a yellow skirt, A purple shirt, Brown sandals, And two Blue Hair Pins.

The other girl has Black Hair, Dark Blue almost Purple eyes, she is wearing a blue and white dress, and Black Flats.

"We'll go find Ichigo" said the Girl with Black hair

"Keep safe Rukia." said the white haired Captain

"I will" said The black haired girl now known as Rukia

"Yo Keep safe to Orihime" said Captain Hitsugaya looking at the Orange brown haired girl

"Okay" said The orange brown haired girl now known as Orihime.

And they went to Urahara shop and went thought a portal he made for them.

When the came out of the portal they were in front of a Pink and purple building but what cot there attention was that Grimmjow was battling an Orange haired Female that kind of looks like Ichigo and when they since Ichigo's Reishi coming from the girl.


End file.
